kimi no suki na uta
by 2nd yakuza ranze goth
Summary: Kau tau kalau aku menginginkan-mu… Lalu kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku disini? Padahal kau sendiri sudah pernah sakit hati karena hal yang sama Ah aku lelah memikirkan tentang kau Rukia… Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah dengan hubungan ini lho!


**Kimi no Suki na Uta**

**Disclaimer**

**BLEACH**

**By**

**Tite Kubo**

**This fanfic is mine :)**

**Karena itu, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan terlalu romance, kalau cerita Bleach saya yang ngarang, bisa berubah tu Bleach jadi Shojo-manga dan saya berani bertaruh kalau bakalan ga laku …**

**Jadi untuk amannya~~~**

-**saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter saja deh ^^**-

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu UVERworld yang berjudul sama dengan fanfic ini.**

**_Kimi no Suki na Uta_ (the song you like) dan sedikit modifikasi disana sini.**

**AU, oneshot, TYPO(s), gaje, alur mundur, mungkin sedikit OOC**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~~~ nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaww~**

**Enjoy reading :D**

**Summary :**

_Kau tau kalau aku menginginkan-mu…_

_Lalu kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku disini?_

_Padahal kau sendiri sudah pernah sakit hati karena hal yang sama_

_Ah~ aku lelah memikirkan tentang kau Rukia…_

_Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah dengan hubungan ini lho!_

**PROLOG**

Jepang. Bila bicara tentang kata itu pasti semua orang berpikir tentang Negara yang super sibuk dan padat penduduknya. Negara dengan pertumbuhan ekonomi, politik dan teknologi yang pesat. Negara yang berpusat di suatu daerah bernama "Tokyo" yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Mungkin bila kita bicara tentang Jepang keseluruhan itu bisa dibilang kurang benar, karena ada salah satu perfektur di dekat Tokyo yang bisa dikatakan lumayan jauh dari kata "sibuk". Yah~ namanya adalah Karakura. Kota yang hanya berpenghuni tidak lebih dari 100 kepala keluarga ini bisa dibilang kota kecil yang masih tenang. Tetapi walau Karakura adalah kota yang kecil, tentu saja Karakura sendiri bukan kota yang tertinggal –walau memang tidak bisa dikatakan semaju Tokyo juga.

Senja hari di Karakura, matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan cahayanya sehingga memancarkan cahaya oranye yang mulai redup. Cahaya oranye tua yang memang sangat indah, terlebih karena di kota ini tidak terlalu banyak bangunan gedung pencakar langit sehingga intensitas cahaya yang dapat terlihat jauh lebih besar dibanding kota besar seperti Tokyo. Terlihat jalan-jalan di Karakura sudah mulai lenggang, walau memang masih ada satu atau dua siswa yang terlihat berjalan di jalan-jalan utama kota Karakura. Mungkin mereka baru saja pulang dari kegiatan di sekolah mereka. Ada juga kalangan pemuda yang baru pulang dari kampus mereka. Karena Karakura sendiri merupakan kota kecil dan tidak memiliki gedung universitas sendiri, maka banyak kalangan mahasiswa di Karakura menuntut ilmu di kota sebelah (Tokyo misalnya), karena jarak Karakura dan Tokyo sendiri terbilang dekat, cukup setengah jam naik kereta. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut senada dengan langit pada senja hari. Pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap yang menenteng tas-nya di punggung itu berjalan dengan santai menyusuri setiap langkahnya menuju rumah.

Terlihat pemuda itu menyisipkan earphone di telinganya. Dia tidak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya -–tentu saja karena rambut oranye menyalanya yang memang sangat jarang ditemui. Laki-laki itu terlihat asik dengan apa yang dia dengar dari pemutar musiknya sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Terhanyut dalam lirik lagu yang sangat berkesan baginya. Lagu yang mungkin akan selamanya dia dengar setiap hari. Lirik lagu yang memaksanya mengingat masa lalu indah saat ia bersama wanita yang paling ia cintai. Lirik lagu yang membawanya ke waktu satu atau dua tahun lalu sebelum ia benar-benar berpisah dengan wanita yang ia sangat kagumi.

**Suki dayo to kyou mo ienai mama…**

_*Even though we've been together all this time…*_

**Miokutta ima made issho ni ita no ni**

_*Without being able to say I love you, I said goodbye to you*_

**Aitakute, kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi**

_*I want to see you, so I repeat the song you like*_

**Kuchizusanda kaeri michi…**

_*Humming it as I walk my way home…*_

[SMU Karakura, musim semi 2009]

"Ichigo, aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Sesosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan postur tubuh yang bisa di bilang kecil terlihat mengajak bicara sesosok pemuda dengan rambur oraye terang yang sedang asik bersantai menikmati angin berhembus di atap sekolah.

"Aku sudah tahu kok Rukia, semua warga sekolah ini tahu kau akan meninggalkan kota Karakura ini…" sambil memasang ekspresi sedikit datar laki-laki oranye itu berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Hei baka! Kalau diajak bicara itu setidaknya tatap lawan bicara-mu!" gadis bermata violet ini sepertinya sudah gerah dengan tingkah laku lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya dari tadi mengalihkan dirinya.

"Hn…"

"Jeruk baka! Aku sudah mencarimu dari kemarin hanya untuk mengatakannya padamu! Setelah bertemu denganmu tapi kenapa aku malah mendapati ekspresi kau seperti ini? Ah! Aku menyesal mencarimu!"

"Hn… jadi kau ingin aku seperti apa?" mata hazel milik laki-laki berambut oranye ini akhirnya menatap ke arah Rukia. Tatapan yang dingin, tatapan yang mungkin paling tidak ingin didapati Rukia dari laki-laki yang sudah lama dekat dengannya ini.

"…" Rukia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun. Lidahnya serasa kelu melihat tatapan dingin milik Ichigo.

"Apa kalau aku menangis dan memintamu untuk tidak pergi kau akan tetap di sini? Tidak kan Rukia Kuchiki? Jadi kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

"…"

"Kau ingin aku seperti apa? Jawab aku Rukia Kuchiki!"

**Hanasu koe no toon; shinsen no saki; hoka no dare kato kawasu kotoba sae**

_*The tone of your voice when you talk; where you look at; even the words that you exchange with someone else*_

**Sasai na kimi no shugusa ga boku wo madowaseru**

_*Your slightest gesture confuses me*_

**Kimi no kimochi ga onaji you ni kotae ga koko de arimasu you ni…**

_*I hope that your feelings are the same and that the answers lie here…*_

**Kitto zutto matta kiseki yo okoru nara ima koko de…**

_*Certainly, this miracle I waited for will occur here…*_

[SMU Karakura, musim semi 2008]

Suasana sekolah pada saat jam istirahat memang sedang ramai-ramainya. Ditambah lagi sekarang masih pada suasana musim gugur dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Siswa baru masih banyak yang bingung menentukan siapa teman bergaul di sekolah barunya. Mungkin beberapa ada yang sudah langsung akrab dan membuat suatu kelompok. Murid-murid yang lebih senior sibuk mempromosikan ekskul mereka dan ada beberapa yang malah sibuk mengerjai adik kelas mereka.

"Hei kau! Kemari!" terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan kacamata segiempatnya yang khas memanggil adik tingkatnya. Dia sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Sepertinya hendak mengerjai adik kelas tersebut.

"A…ano… a… ada apa Senpai?" gadis manis berambut coklat panjang itu berjalan dengan sedikit gemetaran mendekati kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Beritahu aku berapa ukuranmu?" laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan melecehkan. Lalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi sepertinya karena kepolosan gadis tersebut –atau bisa dibilang kebodohannya- *author dibunuh Orihime FC* dia malah bertanya ulang.

"Ma… maksud Senpai ukuran apa?"

"Astaga Ishida! Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud! Lihat seberap bodohnya gadis yang kau incar ini!" salah seorang teman laki-laki berkacamata ini berbicara.

"Percuma saja punya tubuh bagus tapi IQ-nya rendah! Sejak kapan seleramu berubah Ishida?" seorang temannya mengejek lagi.

"Hahahaha… teman-teman kalian salah! Aku sama sekali tidak mengincar gadis seperti dia, bisa-bisa reputasiku sebagai siswa pandai di SMU Karakura merosot lagi!" dan mereka pun tertawa lagi.

Keadaan tersebut sampai ke telinga laki-laki berambut oranye yang memang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat kurang suka dengan tindakan tindas menindas adik kelas tetapi dia lebih tidak senang mencampuri urusan orang lain. Awalnya dia ingin meninggalkan mereka dan pergi beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tetapi mendengar ejekan bertubi-tubi dari laki-laki yang dia kenal bernama Uryuu Ishida dan teman-temannya sepertinya telinganya mulai panas juga. Lagi pula kenapa gadis itu 'polos'-nya kelewatan banget sih.

"HEI KALIAN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH GANGGUIN ADIK KELAS-KU!" suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan. Suara yang terdengar feminim dan tentu saja itu bukan suara laki-laki oranye itu.

Wanita bermata violet dengan tubuh kecilnya berjalan tanpa ragu kearah Ishida dkk. Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke sana. Setelah sampai, dia menarik tangan adik kelasnya itu –yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti menarik tangan seniornya-

"Kuchiki! Aku tak pernah tau kalau band-mu menerima satu anggota baru yang bodoh seperti ini menggantikan Kaien-Senpai! Tapi pantas juga sih, kalian akan membentuk group band TK di SMU Karakura ini… HAHAHAHA" gelak tawa Ishida pun disusul oleh teman-temannya.

DUAAAAAAAAAKK

Sukses sudah! Kali ini kita dapat melihat pemandangan langka dimana wajah cool Ishida tercoreng oleh cap sepatu Rukia dan parahnya tepat dibagian tengah wajahnya. Sehingga membuat kacamata Ishida retak menjadi dua. Bisa bayangkan wajah Ishida tanpa kacamata dengan cap sepatu tepat di tengah wajahnya?

"TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMBATASI SESEORANG DALAM BERMUSIK! TETAPI AKU TAK YAKIN TUKANG JAHIT SEPERTIMU BISA MEMAINKAN ALAT MUSIK SATUPUN!" Rukia mengeluarkan deathglare nya yang sontak membuat Ishida dkk kabur ketakutan.

"Te… terima kasih Senpai…" gadis itu menunduk.

"Yah, sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan hal itu… seharusnya jika kau bertemu dengan sekelompok orang seperti mereka jangan takut untuk memberontak. Mereka itu memang sekelompok orang yang menyebalkan dan sebenarnya sangat penakut."

"I… Iya Senpai, lain kali aku akan lebih memberanikan diri lagi. Ma… maaf merepotkan Senpai. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membalas kebaikan Senpai?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok ^^ aku melakukan hal tersebut karena aku memang tidak suka cara mereka saja… tapi kalau kau bersikeras aku sih hanya meminta satu permintaan saja, cukup sering-sering datang latihan ya :)"

"Ba… baik Senpai!"

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone_

_I can see all obstacles in my way_

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind_

_It's gonna be a brigh, bright…_

_Sun-sunny day_

_It's gonna be a bright, bright…_

_Sun-sunny day_

Terdengar suara sekelompok band sedang memainkan lagu _I can see clearly-_beat crusaders dari arah ruang seni musik. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil asik memainkan gitar nya sambil bernyanyi. Ditemani oleh rekannya wanita berambut hitam pendek yang bermain bass serta laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah yang di kuncir seperti nanas sibuk memukuli drum. Sepertinya wajah mereka bertiga bahagia sekali, terhanyut dalam alunan lagu yang nge-_beat_ dan membuat semangat siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Sudah cukup latihan hari ini, aku lelah!" laki-laki nanas itu menyudahi permainan drumnya.

"Huh! Dasar payah kau Renji! Masa baru latihan 2 jam saja sudah lelah?" wanita berambut pendek itu memberi tatapan sinis ke laki-laki berambut merah yang merupakan teman satu band-nya dan tentu saja kekasihnya juga.

"Ah! Tatsuki aku lapar, 2 jam non-stop menggebuk drum ini. Kalian sih enak cuma mainin gitar seperti itu… paling cuma jarinya aja yang capek!" Renji membela dirinya.

"Oh begitu ya? Kau pikir aku tidak capek apa harus membawa bass ini hah? Ini berat tau!" Tatsuki tak terima diremehkan oleh Renji. Sepertinya akan terjadi berdebatan dan pertengkaran konyol antara 2 kekasih ini. Rukia yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan sweatdrop.

"Kalian sudah selesai latihannya?" Suara itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang musik. Sepertinya ada sesosok laki-laki berambut oranye yang sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi –tepatnya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah lama menunggu di depan yah? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" Rukia bertanya sambil tersenyum kearah Ichigo. Sungguh senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Aku hannya tidak ingin mengganggu latihan kalian saja. Lagi pula yang tidak berkepentingan di larang masuk kan? Hahahahahahaha"

"Kau ini bukannya tidak berkepentingankan? Lagipula kau yang pura-pura tidak memiliki kepentingan, jangan kira aku tidak tahu jeruk bodoh!" Renji nyolot, Ichigo sepertinya sedikit geram deh.

"Setidaknya walau aku bodoh, aku bukan tipikal orang mau mengganggu urusan orang lain. Dasar nanas!"

"Apa kau? Dasar stoberi kepala jeruk!"

"Enak saja kau! Nanas pecinta pisang!"

"Orang bodoh!"

"Kera besar!"

Sekarang giliran Tatsuki yang sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng sedangkan Rukia sekarang udah masang wajah manyun. Sepertinya ada sedikit urat yang timbul di wajah manisnya. Kesabaran gadis bermata violet ini pun sudah mulai habis sepertinya.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?" Rukia teriak pakai to'a, Tatsuki cuma bisa menutup telinganya, Ichigo dan Renji jadi patung, Author malah sibuk makan *plaaaak

Sesosok laki-laki sedang berjalan menyusuri kota Karakura menuju rumahnya bersama sesosok perempuan yang berpostur kecil. Sepertinya bila orang melihat mereka dari jauh pasti akan berpikir mereka adalah kakak adik. Kakak nya yang merupakan anak SMU dan adiknya yang terlihat seperti anak yang baru masuk SMP. Tapi kalau sudah melihat secara dekat, tentu saja pemikiran tersebut akan berubah. Yap! Tentu saja karena mereka terlihat memakai seragam yang sama, lagi pula wajah mereka tidak mirip. Si laki-laki memiliki mata berwarna hazel dengan rambut oranye terang menyala sedangkan si perempuan memiliki mata violet indah dengan warna rambut hitam ke-unguan yang senada dengan matanya.

"Kau mengerikan Rukia! Kepalaku masih sakit nih, sebenarnya kau tadi memukul pakai tenaga siapa?"

"Tentu saja tenaga-ku! Kau tidak tau ya? Saat aku SMP dulu aku pernah ikut club karate dan sudah menyandang sabuk hitam… lagi pula hanya dipukul seperti itu saja sudah merasa sakit! Dasar payah :p"

"Bukan aku yang payah! Dasar kau kuda! Kau yang terlalu kuat tau!" Ichigo bicara seolah olah tak mau kalah.

"Ah… yang benar?" Rukia memunculkan sedikit buratan merah jambu di wajah putihnya. Sepertinya gadis ini sedikit malu karena kekuatannya yang menurut Ichigo sangat tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya itu.

"Hahahahaha, tentu saja benar! Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Ishida setelah kau tendang dia tadi siang. Pasti besok dia tidak masuk deh! Hahahaha"

"Ah? Kok kamu tau aku tadi habis menendang wajah Ishida?" mata violet Rukia membulat. Menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan 'ingin tau' tingkat tinggi.

"Tentu saja aku tau! Ishida kan teman sekelasku, sehabis dia ditendang olehmu dia langsung ke kelas sambil ngomel-ngomel gitu. Terus dia sampai nangis gara-gara kacamata kebanggaannya rusak! Kau hebat Rukia!" Ichigo berbicara sambil mengeluarkan ke-dua jempolnya. "Two thumb's up buat Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Hmm… aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Ishida… seharusnya aku tidak sampai merusak kacamatanya…" Rukia memasang wajah muram. Sepertinya dia tidak bohong dengan kata-katanya. Dia terlihat benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

Ichigo menatap kearah gadis bermata violet itu. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau Rukia sedang merasa gundah sekarang. Ekspresi gadis ini yang sebelumnya ceria jadi berubah masam. Ichigo tidak suka wajah gadis itu yang seperti ini dan akhirnya dia mengambil inisiatif. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Rukia dan memaksakan Rukia yang menunduk dari tadi agar menatap kearahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Rukia… kau tak perlu merasa bersalah atas hal tersebut, Ishida itu sudah kelewatan tadi. Dia pantas menerimanya." Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

Rukia kaget dan langsung membelalakan matanya dan sesegera mungkin berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Ichigo, tapi sayangnya terlambat. Gadis bermata violet itu hanya bisa terpaku saat mata indahnya bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kontak mata mereka. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan tangan dari wajah Rukia karena sudah tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Rukia-pun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dari Ichigo.

"Huhh~ kau mungkin benar Ichigo… hanya saja aku tetap merasa tidak enak, apalagi bagaimanapun juga aku ini kan perempuan, tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu…" Rukia berbicara sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hn… aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau berpikir kalau kau itu wanita?" Ichigo memberikan tatapan mengejek pada gadis bermata violet itu. Tentu saja yang diejek tidak terima, segera saja satu jitakan melayang di kepala oranye Ichigo. Ichigo meringis kesakitan. "Huaaaaa! Sakit tau Rukia! Kepalaku yang tadi saja belum sembuh sakitnya!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri jeruk! Kau tidak sopan terhadap gadis manis sepertiku sih :p"

"Huuuhhh…" Ichigo hanya bisa ngedumel sambil memegangi kepalanya yang 'cenat-cenut'. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melawan seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang notabene menyandang sabuk hitam di klub karate saat SMP dulu. Tapi bukan berarti Ichigo sendiri tidak kuat loh, walau dia tidak pernah ikut klub beladiri tapi insting untuk bertarungnya itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia dikenal salah satu murid pengacau di SMA Karakura. Hanya saja Ichigo memang lemah bila harus berurusan dengan teman perempuannya ini.

"Hmm Ichigo… kenapa kau benar-benar tak ingin kembali ke klub musik?" Rukia mengganti topik pembicaraannya seketika.

"Ano, Rukia… aku benar-benar tidak mood membicarakan hal itu…" raut wajah Ichigo langsung berubah, sepertinya semangat yang tadi ada di wajahnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Menurutku kau seorang gitaris berbakat… Kejadian yang kemarin itu kenapa masih kau ingat sih? Lagi pula …"

"Diamlah Rukia! Kau tau aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi kan? Kupikir kau ini orang yang mengerti aku, tapi kau sama saja!" Ichigo memuntahkan semua unek-unek yang ada di kepalanya. Rukia hanya terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tersebut.

"Maaf Ichigo…" Rukia menunduk setelah mendengar kata-kata menusuk dari mulut Ichigo. Sepertinya memang bukan saatnya gadis itu membahas soal musik.

"Yah sudahlah…" Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan paru-parunya penuh dengan udara dan mengeluarkan dengan perlahan. Setidaknya itu dapat membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi pentas seni penerimaan anak baru-kan? Band-mu mau menampilkan apa nanti?" Ichigo bertanya sambil tersenyum ke Rukia, memberikan tanda kalau sekarang dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Kami belum menemukan konsep panggungnya sih… tapi kami sudah menemukan lagu yang akan kami pentaskan nanti! Yang jelas kami akan bermain akustik saat pentas, kami beruntung mendapatkan satu anggota baru yang pandai bermain piano… semoga saja habis pentas seni ini band-band dari sekolah kita akan bertambah!" Rukia tiba-tiba bersemangat tinggi saat membicarakan pentas seni. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rukia.

"Yah~ aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama sepertimu, eh… anak baru yang kau maksud itu gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dijepit kanan kiri itu yah?" Ichigo juga mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Terlihat dari pancaran cahaya yang keluar dari mata hazelnya.

"Iya, kok kamu tau?" Rukia memasang wajah curiganya. "Jangan bilang kepadaku kau mau mendekati gadis itu ya?"

"Hahahahaha… Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja!" Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

"Ba… baguslah… Lalu, kau tau dari mana anak baru itu dia?"

"Tentu saja tau, tadi kan alasanmu menendang Ishida karena adik kelasmu itu, Ishida sudah cerita semuanya" Ichigo sepertinya sedikit berbohong kali ini. "Oh iya, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengincar dia? Sepertinya kau tidak suka deh… kau cemburu ya?"

"Ba… baka! Mana mungkin aku cemburu!"

"Hahahaha… kau benar juga" Ichigo tertawa sinis lalu segera membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Oh iya, di pentas seni nanti mau mementaskan lagu apa?"

"Ada deh~ pokoknya lagu yang sungguh berkesan. Mungkin lagu yang bisa membuatmu terhanyut. Apa lagi kalau kau merasakan posisi seseorang yang ada di lagu tersebut." Mata violet Rukia berbinar.

"Kimi no suki na uta?"

"Hah? Kok kamu tau?" Rukia memasang wajah kaget.

"Tentu saja, aku sering dengar kau menyanyikan lagu itu saat di kelas. Kebiasaanmu kan menghapalkan lagu saat jam pelajaran yang membosankan. Lagi pula kau bukan tipe orang yang mau menghapal lagu kecuali kau mau mementaskannya. Benarkan?" Ichigo menyeringai seperti melukiskan kata-kata 'aku tau semua tentangmu' kepada Rukia.

"Huuuuh~~ aku sebal karena harus mengakui kalau kau benar! Dasar Ichigo baka! Bukannya kepintaranmu dalam hal menyelidiki ini kau salurkan ke pelajaran saja…" Rukia mendengus karena teman dekatnya ini sudah dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Lagu-nya tidak terlalu mellow tuh?"

Rukia menggelengan kepalannya tanda tak setuju dengan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Aku, Renji, Tatsuki dan Inoe sudah sepakat! Lagipula sekali-sekali memainkan lagu mellow yang menyentuh hati tak apa kan?"

"Hmm… baiklah nona Kuchiki… ku pikir tekat-mu sudah bulat. Semoga setelah kalian pentas aku jadi sedikit menyukai lagu mellow itu yah~"

"Kau pasti suka Ichigo! Kan kami yang memainkannya! Hahahaha"

"Aku berdoa semoga kau tidak menangis saat mementaskan lagu itu… hahahaha"

"Hei! Kau pikir aku wanita cengeng apa? Masa karena menyanyikan lagu seperti itu saja bisa menangis?" Rukia memasang wajah sebalnya. Ingin rasanya gadis ini memukul kepala oranye milik Ichigo, tapi Ichigo sudah lari sebelum kepalanya harus dipukul untuk ke-tiga kalinya.

**Suki dayo to kyou mo ienai mama…**

_*Even though we've been together all this time…*_

**Miokutta ima made issho ni ita no ni**

_*Without being able to say I love you, I said goodbye to you*_

**Suguni, aitakute… kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi**

_*I want to see you, so I repeat the song you like*_

**Kuchizusanda kaeri michi…**

_*Humming it as I walk my way home…*_

Tidak disangka acara pembukaan pentas seni sudah berakhir. Rukia dan teman satu band nya sukses menyihir semua murid larut dalam alunan musik akustik mereka. Orihime yang notabene anak baru di sekolah pun langsung mendapat perhatian dari banyak murid (terutama laki-laki) berkat permainan pianonya yang menonjol saat pentas tadi. Tatsuki dan Renji sibuk berdua-an di balik panggung setelah selesai. Rukia sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Saat pentas tadi sepertinya dia berusaha membendung air matanya, dan sekarang air matanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Hei, hapus air mata-mu!" suara itu mengagetkan Rukia. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Huh! Baka! Aku tidak menangis tau… ini namanya terharu!" Rukia mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Berusaha menghilangkan bekas air matanya, lalu memberikan ekspresi senang saat menoleh ke laki-laki oranye di belakangnya. "Dasar baka! Masa tidak bisa membedakan terharu sama menangis…"

"Huh… jangan bohong Rukia, boleh saja kau bilang kau terharu karena pentas-mu ini, tapi aku tau benar apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang!" Ichigo tersenyum tipis ke arah Rukia. Menepuk kepala gadis yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Kau memikirkan Kaien kan?"

Mata violet Rukia menatap lekat ke Ichigo. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sepertinya perkataan laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar menusuk jantungnya. Ichigo berhasil membuka ingatan Rukia tentang sesosok laki-laki yang pernah ada di hatinya. Seseorang yang ingin sekali ia lupakan, walau memang dengan mementaskan lagu _kimi no suki na uta_ akan membuat Rukia terlarut dalam kisah lalunya bersama dia. Rukia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia sampai memilih lagu ini untuk pentas dan teman-temannya menyetujuinya. Tapi secara keseluruhan, memang lagu ini benar-benar bagus. Rukia tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya lagi, dan kali ini lebih banyak.

"Sudah ku bilang kan jangan mementaskan lagu itu, lagu itu terlalu mellow…" Ichigo berusaha membuat Rukia tenang. Walau memang gadis yang ada di depannya ini tetap saja menangis.

"Lagu itu bagus Ichigo, yang buruk hanyalah nasib-ku… jangan sekali-kali kau menyalahkan lagu bila kau merasa terhanyut di dalamnya. Aku tidak menyesal mementaskan lagu itu…" Rukia kembali mengusap pipinya. Berusaha tersenyum. Berusaha melupakan pikiran bodohnya yang membuatnnya teringat kembali dengan sosok yang tak ingin ia ingat.

"Kaien-Senpai sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya, kenapa kau masih saja terhanyut dalam masa lalu-mu Rukia? Kaien-Senpai sepertinya sudah melupakanmu, kenapa kau harus mengingatnya?"

"Ku rasa… cinta itu memang rumit, aku juga tak ingin memikirkan kisah lama-ku dengan dia, Kaien-Senpai sudah berhasil melupakan aku, tapi aku sendiri masih terpuruk di sini… aku memang tak berharap hubungan kami kembali, karena memang itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jarak kami sangat jauh sekarang. Dia sudah bahagia dengan kekasihnya di Hokkaido…"

"Aku senang dengan pikiranmu Rukia, tapi aku tak suka dengan sikap-mu sekarang ini… kemana Rukia yang kemarin? Yang mau memukulku karena aku mengejekmu cengeng, hahahahahaha"

"Uuuuuuuugggghhhhhhh~~" Rukia memasang wajah cemberut. Sepertinya dia sedikit tidak terima di ejek oleh Ichigo.

"Hehehehe… aku senang mendengar suara mengeluhmu :p" Ichigo tersenyum mengejek, di usapnya kepala Rukia sambil sedikit mengacak rambut hitam Rukia.

"Hei! Rambutku! Jangan di acak-acak baka!"

"Ehmmm… mau sampai kapan mojok di situ?" terdengar suara Renji yang mengagetkan. Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Tatsuki, Renji dan Orihime berdiri berjejer di belakang mereka. Sepertinya teman mereka ini sudah memperhatikan tingkah ke-2nya dari tadi.

"Mau sampai kapan sih memikirkan mantanmu itu Rukia?" terdengar suara wanita yang terdengar tegas dari ruang ganti di SMU Karakura.

Saat ini di SMU Karakura sedang mengadakan pentas seni. Semua sedang hiruk pikuk mengurusi stan klub maupun stan kelas masing-masing. Tetapi khusus anak kelas 3, mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk membuka stan kelas-nya maupun terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan klub masing-masing. Karena anak kelas 3 diharuskan untuk memperbanyak waktu untuk belajar-nya, jadi tidak ada waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk mengurusi stan. Lagi pula ini memberikan ruang untuk adik kelas mereka menjadi mandiri dan menonjolkan hasil kerja mereka. Karena itulah, setelah pentas di pembukaan acara pentas seni, Rukia, Tatsuki dan Renji segera mengganti kostum panggung mereka dengan seragam biasa sedangkan Orihime tetap stay dengan seragam panggung-nya sambil mempromosikan klub musik.

Sebenar-nya klub musik SMU Karakura itu terdiri dari beberapa band. Dalam satu band biasanya terdapat beberapa variasi kelas pada setiap anggotanya. Jadi bila salah satu personel-nya ada yang lulus, mereka akan mencari anggota baru untuk mengisi kekosongan anggota. Tetapi ada beberapa anak baru yang sudah membentuk anggota band-nya sendiri lalu mendaftar ke klub. Band milik Rukia sendiri –yang bernama _Black Chipyback_- pertama kali didirikan saat Rukia kelas 1 SMU dan anggotanya adalah Renji, Tatsuki, Kaien, Rukia dan Ichigo. Yap! Benar, Ichigo dulu adalah anak klub musik, tetapi karena ada suatu masalah, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub musik. Lalu band tersebut tetap 4 orang hingga akhirnya tahun lalu Kaien keluar karena sudah lulus dan melanjutkan study ke perguruan tinggi di Hokkaido. Selama setahun mereka tetap ber-3 dan akhirnya saat penerimaan tahun ini menemukan anak baru yang sangat brilliant memainkan piano –Inoe Orihime-.

"Tatsuki, aku juga sudah melupakan Kaien… sudah 1 tahun dia pergi dan hubungan kami juga sudah berakhir lama…"

"Jangan bohong! Tadi aku mendengarkan pembicaraan-mu dengan si rambut oranye…" Tatsuki memasang wajah ingin tahu dan menatap sinis ke Rukia. "Kukira, si Ichigo itu lebih baik dari pada Kaien" tatapan sinis Tatsuki berubah menjadi tatapan yang menggoda.

"Hei! Jangan asal menjodohkan gitu dong…" Rukia blushing. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku dan Ichigo itu hanya teman tau…"

"Dari teman bisa menjadi kekasih kan? Lagi pula dari pada teman kalian lebih terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan. Hubungan kalian alami…"

"Hei… justru kalau musuh kan lebih tidak mungkin untuk jadi kekasih?"

"Hahahaha… ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau dari benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta loh…"

"Dasar kau Tatsuki, sukanya menggosip…" Rukia hanya bisa menutupi wajah merahnya di balik loker karena malu atas godaan teman dekatnya.

"Kau tau Rukia? Si Ichigo itu semenjak Kaien pergi entah mengapa sikap-nya berubah 180° lho… dulu kan pas kelas 1 dia itu terkenal suka mencari masalah, yah… itu juga kan yang membuatnya berselisih paham dengan Kaien dan akhirnya keluar. Kau tidak merasa perubahannya itu ada hubungannya dengan-mu?"

"Ti… tidak" Rukia menggeleng pasti. "Tatsuki, menurutku Ichigo berubah karena keinginannya sendiri… lagi pula aku tau benar sebenarnya saat itu dia bukan tipe anak pembangkang, dia sebenarnya baik dan perhatian… hanya saja memang dasar pikirannya yang bebas berbeda sekali dengan pikiran Kaien Senpai yang dewasa, makanya sikapnya di mata kita semua terlihat berandalan. Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan aku ^^"

"Hmmm… aku jadi rindu saat kita baru berkumpul dulu" Tatsuki menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi panjang yang terletak ditengah loker yang berjejer dan berhadapan satu sama lain. "Dan sekarang kita sudah kelas 3, tinggal 1 tahun lagi sebelum kita benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah ini, semoga saja Orihime mendapatkan banyak anggota baru di klub musik…"

**Guuzen fureta te kimi no taion sae itoshikute**

_*The hand that I coincidently touched; even your warmth is dear*_

**Boku no subete wo ukeiretekureru ki ga shita…**

_*It felt like it would accept me for who I am …*_

**Deaeta koto de kizuketa koto ga boku wo kaete iku ima made ijou ni…**

_*The things I noticed after meeting you changed me more than ever …*_

"Lama sekali ganti nya…" Renji terlihat sudah memasang wajah manyun di depan ruang ganti wanita. Sedangkan Ichigo yang berdiri di samping-nya hanya memasang wajah stay cool-nya.

"Ma… maaf… hehehe" Rukia menunduk lalu mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk memancarkan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Ayo Tatsuki, kita keliling stan! Aku ingin lihat-lihat!" Renji terlihat bersemangat dan melangkah duluan menuju lapangan sekolah dimana stan-stan di-dirikan.

"Hei… hei… siapa yang suruh kau keliling? Kita harus melihat stan klub kita sendiri" Tatsuki menarik telinga sang kekasih tanpa belas kasihan. Renji hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Sementara itu Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, Rukia dan Ichigo kalian yang keliling saja duluan, kami mau membantu Orihime dan yang lainnya di klub" Tatsuki tersenyum sambil menarik pakasa Renji mengikutinya.

Sesuai dengan perintah Tatsuki. Ichigo dan Rukia berkeliling memperhatikan stan satu-persatu. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan canggung dari mereka masing-masing. Padahal mereka sendiri sering berjalan berdua saja. Sungguh perasaan yang aneh.

"Ano… Rukia, maaf ya tadi ucapan-ku…"

"Tak apa, kau benar… mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan Kaien… aku seharusya berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah menyadarkan aku lagi…" Rukia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tentu saja membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpana melihatnya. "Hal yang membuat-ku tegar saat ini adalah ucapan-mu… berkat kau aku jadi tahu apa sebenarnya posisi-ku di mata Kaien-Senpai…" Rukia kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumannya melambangkan kekecewaan. Membuat jantung Ichigo terasa tersayat.

Gadis di hadapannya ini sepertinya mulai terhanyut kembali ke dalam kesedihannya. Ichigo hanya menatap tajam kea rah Rukia. Mungkin dia berpikir bagaiman caranya bisa berbagi rasa pedih milik teman wanitanya ini. Dia ingin menenangkan Rukia, diraihnya kepala mungil Rukia dan dilekatkan ke dada bidang miliknya. Berharap bisa merasa tangisan milik Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan Ichigo. Menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaan sedihnya yang dari tadi dipendam selama pentas. Meratapi kebodohannya karena telah mementaskan sebuah lagu yang benar-benar mengingatkannya akan butir-butir masa lalu-nya.

"Ichigo baka, kenapa waktu itu aku harus menerima Kaien?" Rukia berkata sambil menangis. Dicengkram-nya kemeja Ichigo yang sedari tadi mendekap-nya.

"Kau tau Rukia… Seseorang terkadang membutuhkan waktu untuk mempelajari sesuatu agar dia menjadi orang yang lebih baik… waktu-mu bersama Kaien anggap saja… hmmm… seperti pijakan agar kau menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik…" Ichigo memandang iba ke teman-nya satu itu, lalu mengelus lembut rambut kitam milik Rukia.

"Ke… kenapa aku tidak bersama-mu saja dan memilih bersabar…" Rukia merintih. Mungkin sekarang air mata gadis itu sudah membasahi kemeja Ichigo.

"A… Apa maksud-mu Rukia?" Ichigo terbelalak dan sedikit melonggarkan dekapan-nya.

"Kau tahu Ichigo… Seandainya saja saat itu aku tidak terbawa emosi-ku karena perasaan sakit hati, aku tak mungkin menerima Kaien… Mungkin aku yang jahat, aku menerima Kaien agar aku memiliki obat sakit hati… dan akhir-nya aku mendapatkan karmanya…" Rukia sekarang berlahan melepaskan dekapan Ichigo, sepertinya air matanya sudah mulai enggan keluar dan mata violetnya kini menatap dalam ke arah mata hazel milik Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ini menyukai seorang brandalan, seorang yang tidak punya waktu untuk urusan percintaan bahkan sampai tidak pernah melihat kearahku yang sebenarnya sangat menyukainya…" Rukia tersenyum ke arah Ichigo. "Tetapi… aku bersyukur sekarang dia sudah mulai ada di sisi-ku, di saat aku merasakan sakit hati atas orang lain yang aku kira dapat membuatku lupa akan si _yankee_… takdir itu aneh ya Ichigo?" Rukia masih menatap dalam ke arah Ichigo namun kali ini tatapannya menyaratkan suatu perasaan yang Ichigo tak tau itu apa.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku pikir sekarang banyak yang melihat adegan drama kita ini Ichigo! Ayo kembali berkeliling!" Rukia membalikkan arah tubuhnya, sepertinya perkataannya mengenai orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka itu memang benar. Ichigo sendiri tak menggubris pandangan orang yang tertuju ke arah mereka dari tadi dan segera menarik tangan Rukia sebelum gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan-nya.

"Rukia! Jangan pergi! Kau jangan membuatku bingung dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Bi… bingung? Apakah kata-kata ku cukup sulit untuk kau mengerti Ichigo… padahal ku pikir kau tau semua tentang-ku?" Rukia membalikkan tubuh-nya kembali menghadap Ichigo. Sekarang dia dapat melihat ekspresi Ichigo dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu Rukia Kuchiki! Kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang karena telah membuat si _yankee_ begini! Kau harus mendengar isi hati si _yankee_" Ichigo berbicara secara lantang tapi tak berani menatap langsung ke arah mata violet milik Rukia. Mungkin sekarang jantung-nya akan segera copot karena terlalu cepat berdetak. "Rukia… se… sebenarnya a… aku…"

"Tak usah Ichigo… dengan tingkah-nya yang sekarang ini aku sudah tau kok bagaimana perasaannya padaku…" Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Tak perlu kau bersusah payah mengatakannya, karena tak usah kau beri tahu juga aku sudah tau ^^" Rukia menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo yang dari tadi melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya kembali berkeliling.

'Rukia Kuchiki… kau tau? Kau sekarang benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh di antara mereka' pikir Ichigo. Tapi toh laki-laki oranye ini urung melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

**Guuzen fureta te kimi no taion sae itoshikute**

_*The hand that I coincidently touched; even your warmth is dear*_

**Boku no subete wo ukeiretekureru ki ga shita…**

_*It felt like it would accept me for who I am …*_

**Deaeta koto de kizuketa koto ga boku wo kaete iku ima made ijou ni…**

_*The things I noticed after meeting you changed me more than ever …*_

[SMU Karakura, musim semi 2007]

Bunga sakura yang berguguran di bulan Maret semakin membawa keindahan di awal musim semi ini. Murid-murid SMU Karakura pun sibuk mengurusi upacara kelulusan para senior-nya. Ada yang sibuk berfoto di bawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati saat-saat terakhir ber-_hanami_ di lapangan sekolah mereka terlihat juga beberapa siswi junior maupun senior sibuk meminta kancing baju para siswa yang sudah lulus untuk di jadikan jimat atau semacam-nya bahkan ada beberapa murid junior yang malah menangis karena di tinggal oleh para seniornya. Salah satunya seorang gadis bermata violet yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan seniornya yang tidak lain merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hei hei, Rukia… kenapa kau jadi menangis begini?" laki-laki itu mengelus pelan rambut kekasihnya yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Habisnya kau sih… seharusnya tak perlu kuliah jauh-jauh sampai Hokkaido kan? Ba…ka…" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap kasar pipinya berharap dapat menghapus air matanya tetapi air mata-nya terus mengalir begitu saja tak terhenti.

"Rukia baka! Aku juga tak ingin jauh-jauh dari-mu, siapa sih yang tahan jauh jauh dari kekasihnya yang mungil ini?" laki-laki itu menggoda gadis-nya.

"Ughhh~ Kaien totemo baka~~" Rukia mencubit perut kekasihnya gemas. "Kalau kau tak mau jauh kenapa mengambil kuliah ke sana?"

"A…awww~ sakit~~" Kaien mengusap perutnya yang tadi sempat dicubit oleh Rukia. "Kalau tidak karena orang tua-ku yang menyuruh aku kuliah di sana, aku tak mau ke sana tau! Lagi pula Hokkaido itu dingin, kalau saja Juushiro-nii tidak menjadi dokter sukses di sana mungkin Yamamoto-jii san tidak akan mempengaruhi pemikiran kedua orang tuaku agar aku melanjutkan kuliah disana juga." Kali ini ekspresi-nya mulai merajuk.

"Baik-lah, aku mengerti masalahmu Kaien 'senpai'… aku di Karakura ini akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi-mu" Rukia tersenyum menggoda, air matanya kini sudah kering tetapi membekas jelas di pipinya yang putih. "Tapi kalau kau sampai melupakan-ku, awas saja kau senpai!" Rukia mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Oi oi! Kalian berdua ini kenapa malah mojok di halaman belakang sih? Memangnya band kita tidak ada kewajiban untuk pentas apa?" suara itu muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganggu ke-dua sejoli yang sedang meluapkan persaan mereka ini.

"Dasar Renji baka! Kenapa kau menghancurkan momen ber-2 kami sih!" rajuk Kaien. Sedangkan yang kena marah hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Maaf deh Kaien senpai… tapi aku hanya mengingatkan saja kalau di sekolah ini kau memiliki band yang perlu kau urusi dan menuntut kau selaku ketua agar memberikan kenangan terakhir yang berkesan lho!"

"Baik-lah baik-lah~ aku tak lupa kewajibanku kok" Kaien tersenyum hambar dan menarik tangan Rukia agar mengikutinya. "Tapi setelah manggung, kita foto bersama ya?"

"Tentu saja Kaien senpai" Renji menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Hei, aku hanya bicara pada Rukia lho…"

"Tapi aku juga kan anggota band-mu, bukan hanya Rukia saja! Baka!"

[Kota Karakura, musim gugur 2007]

Musim gugur di Karakuran akhirnya datang. Musim dimana daun-daun yang sudah lelah disinari matahari secara intensif selama musim panas akhirnya berguguran. Musim dimana perasaan orang-orang kontras dengan lingkungannya. Musim dimana indentik dengan percintaan baru setelah liburan musim panas yang berkesan dan terasa begitu cepat. Hari dimana banyak pasangan mendapat pencerahan baru dengan masalah percintaan mereka.

Seluruh pusat perbelanjaan di Karakura sibuk memberikan diskon musim gugur. Membuat toko mereka begitu indah dengan ornamen-ornamen musim gugur yang serba oranye. Kota pun hiruk pikuk dengan pasangan muda yang berkeliaran di sana sini. Terlebih lagi saat weekend seperti ini, pasangan-pasangan muda banyak memilih menghabiskan waktunya di pusat perbelanjaan. Tetapi hal itu sungguh membuat seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memutari toko-toko di pusat perbelanjaan menjadi sedikit sebal. Bukan karena barang di toko yang tidak memuaskan, atau kota yang begitu ramai dengan pasangan baru. Dia sebal karena disaat orang-orang sibuk dengan pasangan mereka, dia harus puas berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Bukannya gadis mungil ini tidak memiliki kekasih, hanya saja kekasih-nya sedang berada di pulau seberang sana. Lagipula dia tipe yang setia dan tak ingin mendua walau kekasihnya sudah 3 bulan tidak memberi kabar.

Yah~ tiga bulan! Kekasihnya yang bernama Kaien itu sudah hampir 6 bulan meninggalkan dirinya dengan alasan menuntut ilmu. Terakhir kali ia mendapat e-mail dari Kaien saat awal musim panas sekitar bulan Mei. Dalam e-mail tersebut kekasihnya bilang kalau dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan sepertinya tidak akan bisa datang ke Karakura saat liburan musim panas. Tapi entah semenjak itu dia tidak pernah mengirim e-mail lagi ke Rukia, e-mail yang dikirim gadis itu pun tak pernah dibalas olehnya. Sempat Rukia berpikir kalau kekasihnya itu mungkin saja sudah mengganti nomer-nya atau e-mail utamanya. Tapi kemungkinan itu ditampik dengan keras karena nomer Kaien sendiri masih aktif.

Rukia melangkah lemah melewati kota Karakura. Mini dress putih miliknya terkibas mengikuti arah angin yang datang dan membawanya terus melangkah. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti di suatu etalase toko. Pandangannya menatap tajam ke dalam etalase tersebut. Di etalase terpampang sebuah grand piano yang berwarna maroon. Begitu indah dan unik, membuatnya teringat lagi dengan sosok Kaien yang biasa memainkan lagu klasik saat mereka istirahat dan berkumpul di ruang musik. Kaien bisa membuat dirinya, Tatsuki, Renji, anak-anak klub musik yang lain, bahkan anak di luar klub musik betah menghabiskan waktu di ruang musik. Masih terdengar di telinga Rukia bagaimana lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh Kaien. Tanpa sadar mata violet gadis itu mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Rukia, mau sampai kapan berdiri di depan toko?" sesosok laki-laki yang menggunakan kemeja coklat muda yang sepertinya merupakan karyawan toko tersebut bila dilihat dari name-tag yang ada di kantong kemeja sebelah kirinya keluar dari toko dan menhampiri Rukia. Rukia mengusap kasar pipinya dan berbalik melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"E… eh? I… Ichigo?"

"Kenapa kau…? Ru… Rukia?" sepertinya pemuda tersebut sadar bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang menangis. Walaupun Rukia sendiri berusaha mengapus raut sedih dan air matanya sebelum menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Tenang saja… aku tak apa-apa…" Rukia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya kehadapan Ichigo. Tak ingin Ichigo tau tentang perasaannya yang menurut gadis ini 'bodoh'.

"Kau bohong, terlihat dari dalam tadi kau menangis…"

"Da… dari dalam? Ngomong-ngomong Ichigo… kok kamu ada di sini?"

"Hn… Yah~ aku bisa di katakana kerja part time disini…" laki-laki oranye itu menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Seperti mengisyaratkan kalau dia merasa rahasianya terbongkar.

"Hei! Kerja sambilan kan di larang di sekolah ki…"

"Aku tahu! Karena itu, ku mohon jaga rahasia ini!" Ichigo segera memotong kata-kata Rukia. "Oh iya… kau jalan-jalan sendiri Rukia?"

"I… Iya… mencari udara segar…"

"Mau temani aku makan siang?" Ichigo tersenyum lembut ke Rukia. Membuat hati Rukia yang sebelum-nya terasa sakit setidaknya tersa lebih tenang.

"Oh~ jadi masalah Kaien lagi?"

"Sssstttt~ Ichigo bisa kecilkan volume suaramu?"

Sekarang ini Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berada di sebuah café kecil di sekitar toko musik tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Café yang cukup sederhana yang menjual beberapa menu yang memang sederhana seperti cappuccino, salad, spaghetti dan sebagainya. Ichigo yang memilih tempat ini, karena menurut-nya café ini cukup murah dan makanannya lumayan enak. Jadi tak heran bila saat hari libur café ini lumayang ramai.

"Hmmm… maaf… memangnya dia kenapa sih? Tak memberi kabar lagi ya?" Ichigo mengecilkan volume suaranya seperti yang di minta Rukia. Mata hazel-nya terus menatap tajam ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa menjawab tatapan Ichigo kepadanya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Dasar kau Rukia… apakah karena hal tersebut kau sampai menangis di depan etalse sebuah toko? Kau tau… kau seperti seorang gadis yang masa depannya hancur karena di putusin kekasihnya…"

"Eh? Yang be… benar? Hahahaha… dasar aku ini bodoh ya! Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis tadi…" Rukia tersenyum kecut. Matanya tetap tak berani menatap lurus ke arah pemuda berambut oranye di depannya. Dia mengambil segelas _frozen cappuccino_ yang dia pesan dan meminumnya. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit perasaan canggungnya.

"Kau aneh Rukia…"

Rukia berhenti meneguk cappuccino-nya dan padangnya kini memandang terkejut ke arah Ichigo. Lidahnya kelu dan tak tau apa yang akan dia katakan. Ichigo benar-benar menyudutkannya kali ini.

"Kalau kau percaya dia, kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini… Seharusnya kau biarkan otak-mu tetap terisi dengan pikiran-pikiran positif seperti saat liburan musim panas yang lalu. Kau tau kan Kaien itu bukan tipe orang yang suka berselingkuh dan sebagainya, keluarganya akan membunuhnya bila ketahuan pacaran di saat kuliah kan? Aku ini kenal dikat dengan keluarga Kaien…"

"Ka… kau benar Ichigo…" kali ini Rukia tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo. "Seharusnya aku tak berpikiran macam-macam tentang Kaien, eh iya… kau ini kalau tak salah saat kecil dekat sekali dengan Kaien kan? Kaien pernah cerita tentang kau yang suka mengikutinya ke manapun dia berada saat masih SD dulu…" kali ini Rukia tertawa kecil. Sedangkan ekspresi Ichigo sekarang ini sama sekali tak bisa di baca. Yang jelas terlihat di pipinya ada seburat pink yang mewarnai kulit putih cerahnya.

"I… itu kan du… dulu… sekarang aku sudah bukan anak kecil-nya lagi…"

"Iya Iya deh…" Rukia memasang ekspresi menggoda. "Oh iya Ichi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak bergabung kembali ke band kita? Saat Kaien pergi rasanya benar-benar sepi deh kalau latihan cuma ber-3 saja…"

"Tidak!" Sekarang reaksi Ichigo langsung berubah dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah keras. "Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku keluar jangan mengharapkan aku akan kembali lagi… lagi pula aku sudah kehilangan perasaan mencintai musik, aku ga ingin merusak band kalian!"

"Ba… baiklah Ichigo… bila kau benar-benar tak mencintai musik lagi… kenapa kau bekerja di toko musik? Itu kan membuktikan kalau kau…"

"Rukia~ kuharap kau tak membahasnya lagi! Aku mu…"

_Bariki wo saidai ni keep!_

_Koko made wa, Iya kitto kimi ga ita kara _

_Madamada fight_

_Kimi no kotoba ga kate ni natte_

_Hashiri tsudukeru~_

Lagu Shamrock milik UVERworld memotong kata-kata Ichigo. Dering lagu itu ternyata merupakan dering milik handphone Rukia. Ichigo hanya bisa menarik napas dalam dan bersyukur setidaknya gara-gara handphone Rukia berbunyi dia tidak jadi meluapkan kekesalannya pada Rukia. Setidaknya dia tak akan menyakiti gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"I… Ichigo… aku… a…ku… me… menerima e-mail da… dari… Kaien…" nada bicara Rukia tiba-tiba terbata-bata. Air matanya sepertinya sekarang menetes kembali.

Ichigo menatap ke arah wanita di depannya. Kali ini dia tak akan mencaci Rukia karena menangis, karena Ichigo tau kalau tangisan Rukia kali ini karena bahagia. Ichigo hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dengan Rukia, walau Ichigo sendiri tau ada sebagian sisi di hatinya seolah berteriak histeris melihat tingkah Rukia. Tak ingin berlama-lama mendapati perasaan hatinya yang aneh, Ichigo mengambil segelas espresso yang dari tadi ada di depannya dan belum di sentuh sama sekali oleh pemuda oranye ini.

"Sudah ku bilang kan Rukia, Kaien itu tak seburuk itu…" Ichigo kembali tersenyum setelah meminum espresso-nya. Sepertinya perasaan anehnya sudah mulai berkurang sekarang. "Nah… sekarang apa isi-nya?"

Tak ada jawaban yang pasti dari Rukia. Ichigo kembali memperhatikan Rukia, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini pikir-nya. Ternyata perasaan Ichigo tak ada salahnya, entah mengapa tubuh Rukia terlihat gemetaran dan gadis ini tak mau menampakkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Ru… Rukia… A… ada apa?"

"Ichigo~ di… dia dia…"

To : You

From : Kaien

_Apa kabar Rukia?_

_Ku harap kau baik-baik saja di Karakura ya… ^^_

_Maaf ya Rukia, aku tak sempat menghubungi-mu beberapa bulan ini_

_Kesibukan di sini membuatku muak!_

_Oh iya, aku yakin sekarang kau berpikir ada sesuatu terhadapku di sini_

_Tenang saja, aku akan menegaskan kepada-mu_

_AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA_

_Sebenarnya keluargaku mendesak untuk tak memikirkan apa-apa selain belajar belajar dan belajar_

_Kau tau kan aku muak dengan kata-kata itu~_

_Hahahahaha, kenapa aku jadi melampiaskan perasaanku ya?_

_Oh iya Rukia, aku mau minta maaf kepada-mu karena tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik…_

_Sngguh bila sekarang kau sudah berpaling ke seseorang aku tak akan menyalahkan diri-mu kok. Kekasih macam apa aku ini, bahkan saat liburan musim panas saja tak bisa berkunjung seharipun untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya?_

_Hahahahaha~_

_Aku serius akan kata-kata ku Rukia Kuchiki…_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati janji-ku untuk kembali ke Karakura_

_Karena sepertinya keluarga-ku yang ada di Tokyo akan pindah ke Hokkaido dengan segera dan itu membuat-ku tak ada alasan lagi untuk pergi mengunjungimu…_

_Maaf…_

_Aku pasti akan sedih sekali karena tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, melihat senyum yang terkembang di bibirmu, mendengar omelanmu yang jujur saat ini merupakan hal yang paling aku rindukan dari-mu…_

_Tapi sekarang dengan berat hati aku katakana padamu…_

_Carilah laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari-ku_

_Yang tak akan meninggalkan mu dengan cara yang bodoh seperti aku ini_

_Seseorang yang tidak pengecut seperti aku ini_

_Karena aku juga di sini akan berusaha mencari pengganti-mu…_

_Sayonara daisuki no hito~_

_Aishiteru Rukia…_

_Gomennasai Rukia…_

_**Mou nido to hito wo aisanai to mae no koi utsumuiteita boku mo**_

_*I felt melancholy from my last lost love*_

_**Mou ichido dare ka no tame niikitai to omoteta**_

_*Thinking that I would never love anyone again*_

_**Kono kimochi wo tsutae ni iku yo**_

_*I will go to express to you these feelings …*_

[SMU Karakura, musim semi 2009]

"I… Ichigo…" gadis bermata violet ini menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa tak kuasa menatap mata hazel milik laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Tatapan laki-laki itu membuat tubuhnya sejenak terasa meleleh.

"Aku tak membutuhkan tangisanmu ini Rukia… yang kubutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-ku…" laki-laki itu tetap memandang ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan dingin yang seolah seperti gunung es yang tak bisa dihancurkan.

"A… aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dari-ku seperti ini…"

"…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Aku tak suka kau yang seperti ini! Aku tak suka kau yang menjauh dari-ku! Kau yang seperti terlihat seperti laki-laki pengecut yang lari dari suatu masalah! Dasar jeruk baka!"

"Dengarkan aku nona Kuchiki! Aku tanya padamu ya… Sekarang ini faktanya bukan aku yang akan menjauh tapi kau yang akan menjauh kan? Apakah perlu aku terus berusaha mendekati hal yang akan semakin jauh dari ku? Aku tak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang mengaharap suatu hal yang tak nyata!"

"Dengan seperti ini kau malah bertindak seperti orang bodoh! Trus mengulur waktu seperti ini tak akan membuatmu lepas dari suatu masalah! Aku akan tetap berangkat Ichigo, sempat atau tak sempat bicara 4 mata dengan-mu…" Rukia memandang dalam lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Memberanikan diri untuk membaca apa yang terlukis dari sorot mata hazel yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sedingin es.

"Ichigo… aku tak akan selamanya ada di Amerika… lagipula keluarga ku semuanya ada si sini dan kepergianku ini semua murni karena keinginanku sendiri… kau tau aku sangat berminat pada musik kan? Jadi aku janji kepadamu… aku akan berusaha agar tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan semua yang ada di sini…"

Pandangan dingin milik Ichigo kini mulai perlahan meleleh. Laki-laki itu memberikan senyuman yang terindah bagi wanita yang ada di depannya. Senyuman yang membuat Rukia terlarut di dalam-nya, hingga meneteskan air matanya. Padahal Rukia sudah berjanji tak akan ada air mata yang menetes saat mengucapkan perpisahan dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi mengapa dengan melihat senyuman Ichigo dia malah meneteskan air mata?

"Rukia…" Ichigo mendekati Rukia, berusaha memperkecil jarak antara mereka lalu mendekap gadis mungil yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku menjauhimu karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan bila aku berhadapan denganmu sekarang ini. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana terhadapmu… sungguh, aku paling tak mau mendengar kata perpisahan dari mu… karena hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini adalah perpisahan…"

**Doko ni ite mo nani wo shiteru toki mo**

_*No matter where I am or what I'm doing*_

**Kimi no koto ga atama kara hanarenai**

_*I never stop thinking about you…*_

**Oshiete kuretatodoka nutsura sa**

_*You thought me the pain of love, not being able to be understood*_

**Aisuru yorokobi wo…**

_*and the joy of love…*_

[Bandara Narita, musim semi 2009]

"Waaahh… sungguh tak disangka yah senior Rukia akan berangkat juga ke Amerika…" gadis berambut coklat dan memiliki warna hazel yang sedari tadi ada di samping laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam lurus berkacamata mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sepertinya gadis itu kurang suka dengan suasana sedih mencekam yang diciptakan para seniornya ini.

"Hahahaha… seperti itulah Orihime! Aku juga tak menyangka Byakuya-nii mensetujui keberangkatanku dan malah mendukung penuh keputusanku ini ^^ kalian sekali-sekali main ke sana juga ya!"

"Kalau kau membiayai semua keberangkatan kami, aku sih tak akan menolak bila disuru ke sana…" laki-laki berkaca mata yang ada si sebelah gadis berambut coklat itu ikut membuka pembicaraan.

"Ishida-kun…" gadis itu memberikan wajah tak suka-nya lalu mencubit kecil perut laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Ishida hanya bisa meringis dan tak berani membalas cubitan gadis-nya ini.

Yap! Ishida dan Orihime sekarang ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya saat perayaan tahun baru yang lalu. Ishida sepertinya begitu terpesona dengan Orihime walau dulu laki-laki ini pernah mencaci gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya ini. Bahkan Ishida sendiri sampai melakukan segala cara agar bisa memiliki Orihime mengingat jumlah fans Orihime di sekolah maupun di luar SMU Karakura sangat banyak.

"Rukia, awas saja kalau di Amerika sana kau membentuk band baru dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari band kita ini!" wanita berambut pendek yang sedari tadi ada di samping kiri Rukia akhirnya bersuara juga. "Aku tau kau ini berbakat Rukia, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lepas kontrak begitu saja dari band kita ini lho!" mata gadis ini terlihat sudah berair.

"Tatsuki…" Rukia tersenyum kearah sahabatnya dan sedikit mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini baka! Aku kan di Amerika hanya 4 tahun! Lagi pula kita sudah berjanji kan kalau nanti kita pulang kita langsung mengerjakan suatu proyek 'perubahan' untuk band kita? Aku ke Amerika kan buat band kita juga…"

"Hei! Jangan kau pikir kau yang ada di Amerika saja yang bisa maju! Kami juga di sini tak akan _stuck_ di satu keahlian saja lho!" laki-laki berambut nanas memotong pembicaraan tersebut dan berusah untuk memberikan semangat pada teman kecil-nya. "Kalau kau yang tak pulang-pulang bisa-bisa kami yang meninggalkan-mu lho!"

"Hei Renji! Awas saja kalau aku pulang nanti posisi ku sudah digantikan! Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya! Aku akan pangkas rambut nanas-mu itu!"

"hahahahahaha" semuanya yang ada di sana tertawa. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan suasana tegang yang melanda mereka dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Oh iya, dia tak datang?" Renji menampakkan wajah ingin tau-nya. "Dasar dia itu memang benar-benar bodoh! Tega sekali tak datang pada saat seperti ini…"

"Sudahlah Renji, mungkin dia sedang sibuk…" wanita itu melihat ke jam tangan kecil yang ada di pergelangan tangan sebelah kanan-nya. "Sepertinya aku sebentar lagi berangkat… okay… sayonara minna~" Rukia tersenyum kearah teman-temannya dan mulai membalikan tubuhnya melangkah menjauhi teman-temanya.

"Sayonara Rukia…" semua teman-temannya hanya bisa memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal dan mengambil langkah menuju ke luar bandara untuk pulang.

Rukia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan mengihidupkan mp3 player-nya. berharap dengan mendengarkan lagu perasaan dan pikirannya dapat sedikit ringan. Rukia sudah mantap akan keputusannya untuk mengambil kuliah musik di Amerika. Dia sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensi atas pilihan masa depannya ini. Termasuk harus berpisah dengan keluarga, sahabatnya dan Ichigo. Ya… Ichigo, sayangnya dari tadi sosok yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan sampai detik ini sama sekali tak memberikan kabar. Rukia tak mengharapkan banyak memang dari teman laki-lakinya itu, setidaknya untuk bisa mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

*flash back*

"_Kau tau Rukia… dari aku kecil hingga sekarang, aku hanya takut akan 2 hal… yang pertama adalah melihat orang dekat-ku sedih dan yang kedua adalah jika aku harus menyerah dengan suatu takdir yang paling aku tak suka…" Ichigo memberikan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan di matanya. Sangat sedih, hingga membuat Rukia tak bisa bergeming._

"_bolehkah aku tau takdir yang seperti apa itu?"_

"_Setiap ada perjumpaan, pasti ada perpisahan…" Ichigo berbisik ke Rukia._

"_I… Ichigo?"_

"_Karena itu, aku benci sekali dengan perpisahan! Karena itu, aku tak akan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seseorang…"_

"_Ja… jadi… karena ini kau menjauh dari-ku?"_

"_Entahlah… yang jelas aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan bila bertemu dengan-mu… kau tau Rukia… kau membuatku sakit…"_

"_Ka… kalau begitu, apakah kau mau mengantarku sampai bandara Ichigo? Aku tak mau saat aku berangkat nanti aku tak melihat wajahmu…"_

"_Entahlah Rukia… aku sudah bilang pada-mu kan kalau aku benci perpisahan? Jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku akan datang ke sana untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu Rukia Kuchiki…"_

*end of flash back*

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Entah mengapa samara-samar dari balik headset nya Rukia mendengar suara lantang yang memanggilnya. Rukia berpikir tak mungkin itu suara yang memanggil dirinya. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak 8 menit yang lalu. Lagipula Ichigo sepertinya tak akan datang untuk mengantarnya. Sedangkan Byakuya kakaknya-nya, dia sudah ada di Amerika untuk mengurusi tempat tinggal Rukia di sana. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak memperdulikan hayalannya itu, Rukia terus melangkahkan kaki-nya.

"HEI RUKIA KUCHIKIIIIII!"

Kali ini Rukia yakin suara itu benar-benar memanggil ke arahnya. Bukan hanya sebuah halusinasi belaka. Rukia menengok ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak dengan sesosok orang yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya…

"I… Ichigo?" Rukia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kakinya kini entah mengapa bergetar. Begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya. Untunglah sosok tegap yang ada di kejauhan itu segera berlari kearah Rukia yang hanya bisa terpaku.

"Bodoh! Aku dari tadi sudah memanggilmu tau! Kau tidak mendengar ya?" laki-laki itu kini sudah ada di hadapan Rukia dan menyadari kalau sedari tadi gadis itu mengenakan _earphone_ sehingga wajar bila tak mendengar suara-nya memanggil dari tadi. "Jadi apa yang kau dengar sehingga dari tadi mengacuhkan-ku?" Ichigo merebut sebelah _earphone_ milik Rukia dan memasangkan di telinganya sehingga posisi mereka kali ini sangat dekat.

"I… Ichigo… kau…"

"Tch! Lagu ini lagi! Kenapa suka sekali dengan lagu ini sih?" Ichigo memasangkan wajah betenya dan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa membaca eksperesi itu.

"Aku su… suka sekali lagu itu Ichigo~ ja… jangan menghinanya! Lagi pula kenapa kau baru datang? Pesawatku akan lepas landas 10 menit lagi tau!" wajah gadis ini memerah.

_Konna ni mo kimi wo omoun dakete_

_Kurushikute itoshisa tsunoru kimochi_

_Aitakute, kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi_

_Kuchizusanda kaeri michi…_

Ichigo menyanyikan lagu yang sedang mereka dengar. Bagian paling terakhir dari lagu tersebut yang paling bisa membuat Rukia terhanyut dalamnya. Suara Ichigo sungguh membuat jantung Rukia berdebar. Ichigo menatap tajam kearah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini yang sejujurnya wajah-nya saat ini hanya berjarak 20 cm dari wajah-nya hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu pandang. Tanpa sadar jarak antara mereka semakin kecil hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Rukia tampaknya tak menolak dan terhanyut dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagu yang Rukia putar sudah berhenti dan kini yang terdengar hanya suara detak jantung keduanya. Ichigo melepaskan ciuman-nya itu dan kembali menatap tajam sosok yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku terlambat… hampir saja aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk berjumpa denganmu…" Ichigo lalu meraih Rukia dan menaruhnya dalam dekapannya. Seolah tak mau melepaskan gadis mungil ini.

"I… Ichigo… A… aku kira… Kau tak akan datang…" Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo dan menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya di dada Ichigo. "Ka… kau bilang kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku… da… dasar bodoh! Hampir saja aku masuk ke dalam!"

Ichigo tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Rukia sedikit sesak. Laki-laki ini dapat merasakan t-shirt yang dia pakai basah karena air mata Rukia. Tangan kanannya kini mulai berpindah tempat menuju rambut Rukia dan mengelus dengan lembut rambut gadis ini. Perlahan dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Rukia.

"Rukia… aku tak akan menarik kata-kata ku… aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu…"

"E… eh? A… apa maksudmu?"

"_**Pesawat xxxxAirlines dengan nomer penerbangan xxxx dengan tujuan Washington DC akan segera lepas landas, bagi para penumpang harap segera memasuki pesawat**_**"**

"Astaga Ichigo… itu pesawatku! Aku harus segera ada di sana!" Rukia segera melepaskan dekapan Ichigo dan memundurkan diri. Wajah sedihnya berlahan berubah menjadi wajah yang panic. Sepertinya gadis bermata violet ini tak mau harus ketinggalan pesawat pada hari ini.

"Baiklah… semoga selamat sampai tujuan midget!"

"Tak sopan kau Ichigo! Kalau aku tak buru-buru aku pasti akan memukul kepalamu!" ucap gadis itu geram lalu membalikkan badan-nya. Langkah kecilnya perlahan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan pasti. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa mematung di posisinya.

"RUKIA! SAMPAI JUMPA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS NANTI!" Ichigo berteriak. Tetapi sepertinya gadis yang di panggil itu tak mendengarnya lagi karena jarak antara mereka bisa dibilang lumayan jauh, terlihat dari gerak Rukia yang sama sekali tak ingin menengok sekalipun pada sosok Ichigo yang berteriak untuknya.

"AISHITERU RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**sono egao mo juwaki goshi no koe mo**

_*Even your smile and your voice over the phone*_

**Hito gomi ga negate na chisan karada**

_*your small body that was not fit for large crowds of people…*_

**warui kuse no, kimi ni shiakanai mono de kagayaiteru**

_*Even your bad habits shine all of i*t_

**Subete ga one and only…**

_*It is one and only …*_

[Kota Karakura, musim gugur 2010]

Senja hari di kota Karakura. Taman bermain sudah mulai sepi dari suara anak-anak yang berteriak, menangis maupun tertawa. Terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut oranye sedang terduduk diam di kursi yang sudah disediakan di pinggiran taman. Dia terlihat lelah dengan kegiatan-nya hari ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada warna langit yang berwarna keemasan, telingannya masih menggunakan _earphone_ dan mp3 nya masih memainkan beberapa lagu yang mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu mellow untuk laki-laki seperti dia. Tapi sepertinya dia tak perduli karena memang lagu tersebut begitu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu indahnya. Cinta yang entah sampai atau tidaknya dia sendiri tak tau. Yang jelas dengan mengingatnya saja dapat membuat laki-laki ini tersenyum.

Sudah 1 tahun lebih kepergian Rukia, sudah dua musim panas laki-laki itu lewati tanpa sosok wanita yang selalu ada di pikirannya itu. Sekarang ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur kedua Ichigo tanpa Rukia –walau bagi Ichigo sendiri tiap hari bagaikan musim dingin bila tak ada Rukia di sisinya-. Hubungan gantung jarak jauh mereka-pun masih terus berlanjut. Setidaknya mereka masih sering berkirim e-mail atau menelpon bila keduanya tak sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Kini, Ichigo adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Walau banyak yang tak percaya dengan hal tersebut terutama bila melihat Ichigo yang masih terlihat begitu santai dan berpenampilan seperti anak muda pada umumnya. Ichigo sendiri tak berpikir sampai-sampai dia bisa menjadi calon dokter. Laki-laki ini hanya menjalani harinya sebagai 'calon dokter' sambil sesekali mengunjungi teman-temannya latihan band.

_Broken hearts_

_Blown in a freezing wind_

_During winterlong_

_Unspoken words_

_Floating on freezen wind_

_During the winterlong_

Tiba-tiba dering handphone Ichigo berbunyi menandakan ada satu panggilan masuk. Ichigo mmelihat nomor yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Kode Negara yang jelas sekali bukan milik Jepang. Sepertinya Ichigo sangat mengetahui nomor tersebut, walau nomor tersebut sudah lebih dari setengah tahun tak menghubunginya lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang Ichigo langsung menyambar handphonenya.

"Halo…"

"_Moshi-moshi Ichigo-kun_" suara yang manis terdengar dari seberang sana. Entah sekarang keberadaannya dimana.

"Moshi-moshi Rukia-chan… o genki desu ka" Ichigo menjawabnya dengan kikuk. Wajahnya yang layu tadi kini kembali cerah.

"_Genki desu, anata genki desu ka?_"

"Aku buruk… tetapi sekarang aku sudah mulai membaik…"

"_Ah? Ke… kenapa bisa begitu Ichigo? Apa ada masalah dengan kuliahmu?_" nada bicara Rukia sekarang benar-benar terdengar begitu menghawatirkan Ichigo. Ichigo tau itu, karena baginya sekarang ini Rukia seperti ada di hadapnnya. Jangankan untuk mengetahui ekspresinya sekarang, mencium wangi parfum yang dipakai Rukia saat ini-pun Ichigo bisa.

"Tidak… ku pikir ini masalah yang lebih kompleks dibanding masalah kuliah dan sebagainya…"

"_Masalah dengan keluargamu kah? Semangat ya Ichigo!_"

"Bukan itu juga! Dasar Rukia baka onna! Lupakanlah, setidaknya sekarang aku sudah baikan…"

"_Hmm… yokatta ne… Ichigo, bagaiman kabar teman-teman? Apakah mereka sudah dipromosikan dan masuk ke label indie?_"

"Mereka baik, hmmm… kalau masalah dipromosikan, mereka sudah memiliki banyak tewaran untuk bekerja sama. Bahkan dari label musik yang cukup terkenal sekalipun…"

"_Lalu bagaimana? Mereka sekarang bekerja sama dengan label apa?_"

"Mereka menolak semuanya…"

"_Me… menolak? Ke… kenapa? Apakah label yang besar menuntut mereka untuk tinggal di Tokyo atau tidak untuk saling berpacaran?_"

"Hahahaha… baka yarou! Tidak mungkin lah mereka menuntut seperti itu, mereka menolak karena belum menemukan label yang terbaik menurut mereka dan…" Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan pasangan HTS-an nya ini.

"_Label yang baik ya? Aku bisa mencarikan untuk mereka, di sini aku banyak kenalan orang-orang penting dari dunia permusikan di Jepang maupun di Amerika… aku akan bantu mempromosikan mereka…_"

"Tidak Rukia… mereka tak akan mau …"

"_Lho? Ke… kenapa?_"

"Karena yang mereka mau adalah kau… kau yang ada di band mereka, kau yang ada di sini… berjuang bersama mereka meraih mimpi dari titik nol…" Ichigo tersenyum dan sayangnya Rukia tak dapat melihat senyum indah milik Ichigo karena letak mereka yang begitu jauh. "Rukia yang ada di balik mike mereka, yang memainkan rhytem sehingga membuat musik mereka terdengar begitu menyentuh… karena bermain musik instrument tak terlalu seru bagi mereka…"

"_A… apa?_" nada bicara Rukia terdengar berbeda sekarang. Seperti memendam air mata yang memberontak untuk keluar.

"Rukia, kau lama sekali sih perginya~ kau tau… mereka semua sudah kangen pada-mu tau…" Ichigo mengeluarkan nada bicara merajuk.

"_Kau sendiri bagaimana tuan 'yankee'? Apakah kau juga merindukan aku seperti mereka merindukanku?_"

"Tidak… aku tak seperti itu…"

"_Hahaha… aku sudah tebak kau akan menjawab seperti itu… bodohnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak perlu. Hahahaha_"

"karena aku 100x lebih rindu padamu dari pada mereka Rukia…"

TUUT… TUUT… TUUT

Tiba-tiba telepon itu terputus sebelum Ichigo menuntaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi laki-laki ini bersyukur dia bisa menyampaikan kalimat yang menurut dia penting. Mungkin Rukia sedang sibuk dan Ichigo tak ingin mengganggunya. Jadi laki-laki tersebut tak melakukan panggilan balik. Lagi pula Ichigo menyerahkan semua masalahnya dengan takdirnya.

**Boku no naka de kimi omou koto ga, ashita no ikiru chikara ni kawatteku**

_*By thinking about you, it becomes my energy to live tomorrow…*_

**Moshiuki aeta nara**

_*If we are able to face each other…*_

**Onaji hohaba de shinji aeru michi wo aeruite ikou**

_*Let's walk the road where we can believe in each other…*_

To : You

From : Rukia

_Jeruk… terimakasih sudah merindukan-ku ^^_

_Maaf telepon-ku harus terputus secara tiba-tiba, semua bukan keinginanku lho_

_Sepertinya karena aku kehabisan kredit-ku, jadi teleponnya di potong…_

_Lagi-lagi aku lupa membayarkan_ _tagihan telepon!_

_Ah dasar Rukia bodoh!_

You :

_Dasar baka! Kalau tau kau kehabisan kredit-mu, aku kan bisa menelpon mu!_

_Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!_

_Ah! Gara-gara kau aku jadi tak ber mood lagi nih!_

To : You

From : Rukia

_Maaf-maaf Ichigo~_

_Kau mau bilang apa memangnya? Kenapa tak via e-mail saja bilangnya?_

_Aku tak tau kapan bisa menelpon-mu lagi jeruk!_

_Lagi pula aku bosan kenapa aku yang harus menelpon-mu duluan sih?_

_Sekali-sekali kau yang menelpon-ku duluan ya baka :p_

You :

_Aku tak akan menelpon-mu bila kau ada di Amerika!_

_Cepat pulang Rukia Kuchiki!_

_:p_

To : You

From : Rukia

_Ah! Kenapa kau jadi manja begini sih baka?_

_Ga pantas tau…_

_Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, tunggu saja!_

_Sekarang katakana apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi!_

You :

_Kapan kau pulang?_

_Tidak mau, kalau kau sudah di sini baru aku akan mengatakannya!_

_Makanya segera pulang!_

To : You

From : Rukia

_Sabar Ichigo-kun! Kau tunggu saja aku disana!_

_Oh iya, aku baru ingat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…_

_Tapi apa ya? :P_

You :

_Jangan main-main baka! Mau bicara apa memang?_

From : Rukia

To : You

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_AISHITERU YANKEE!_

**Konna ni mo kimi wo omoun dakete**

_*Just thinking about you, puts me in suck a pain*_

**Kurushikute itoshisa tsunoru kimochi**

_*My heart gets filled with affection . . .*_

**Aitakute, kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi**

_*I want to see you, so I repeat the song you like*_

**Kuchizusanda kaeri michi…**

_*Humming it as I walk my way home…*_

**FIN**

Review please… ^^

Boleh nge-flame tapi jangan bikin saya terbakar yah *lah?*

Author masih perlu banyak masukan dan saran karena author tergolong masih baru (baca : sangat) di dunia tulis menulis di cyber world…

Soalnya author biasa nulis tulisan kanji di kertas khusus pake tinta cina, jadi ga main tuh sama keyboard PC *ketauan bohongnya, hidung author memanjang seperti squidword*

Hei hei, sebenarnya author disini mau jujur…

Saya *ranze* sebagai author baru, masih kurang mengerti bagaimana system di FFn =.=

Termasuk *salah satunya* bagaimana cara bales review langsung ke yang review…

Hiks … T.T *author gaptek*

Karena itu… senpai semua…

Mohon bantuannya ya T.T

Oh iya~~~

Sekali lagi senpai …

**Review Please ~~~~~~~~~~ ^^**

*satu review senpai bermanfaat untuk mengidupkan 100 sel penyemangat saya untuk menulis*

Sincerely,

Ranze Goth ^^

P.S : Tenang, kalo banyak yang ngeflame, cacimaki, dsb saya udah nyiapin pedang _sakabato_ buat hara-kiri biar terasa ga terlalu sakit (all : dasar author baka ==")

*author di bantai Kenshi Himura sebelum hara-kiri


End file.
